It is difficult to navigate windows and user interfaces (UI) on relatively small devices such as smart phones when a relatively large amount of zoom is needed in order to comfortably view information on the window or UI, but where there may also be other information off screen that the user wishes to view but does not know precisely where it is located in the window or UI. There are currently no adequate or efficient ways to locate and view such information.